El supuesto monologo del insumiso Shingeki no Kyojin
by UsukEren
Summary: Eren piensa y logra analizar porque debe de ser sumiso ante Rivaille, serie de pensamientos que lo llevan a dejar al mismo General bajo el yugo de alguien que decidió ser insumiso, de cubrirse de mentiras y de palabras de valor para olvidar su misión y buscar un confort en las palabras de amor que no son verdad pero pueden encadenarlo a un destino mejor... o podrá ser peor? Lime


**El supuesto monólogo del insumiso/sumiso**

Narración por Eren Jeager:

Trate de ser muy obediente bajo las órdenes de Rivaille, trate de ser el mejor soldado que existiera en mi pequeño mundo atrapado y doblegado por una pila de mezcla de materiales hecha una muralla con colores que a simple vista inspiran seguridad.

Luche contra mi orgullo aceptando cada tarea que me asignaban y la cumplía lo mejor posible, les extendí la mano más fiel y con más determinación que cualquier otro soldado.

Pero me pregunto si mis esfuerzos tendrán el verdadero propósito que tenían cuando me encontraba joven y con la pasión que desbordaba todo mi ser y esencia.

Días, noches y horas contemplando su hermoso cabello negro que resaltaba de su piel blanca y esa mirada penetrante que hace que me doblegue a sus encantos a que me encuentre siempre atado con cadenas en la cama mientras mi cuerpo es absorbido hasta que no queda ni una sola gota de sangre y desaparezco en un simple gemido de placer y gloria.

Esas cadenas que tal vez sean físicas pero se convierten en mi voluntad propia dejándome a la merced de mi querido/odiado Rivaille.

Desde aquel día todo fue más complicado pues seguí el dictado de mi corazón y ahora me encuentro en una situación que muchos me dirían despídete de lo que amas y da un paso hacia tu fracaso.

Esa situación que decidí romperla de una vez… así es ¡EREN JEAGER! Dejaría de ser el sumiso bajo las ordenes de una mediocridad con una máscara de superioridad que me doblego y me llevo al mismo cielo pero el no llego al mismo infierno precisamente.

Deje de pensar, sentir, amar, y lo sustituí por llorar gritar y sujetarlo de la cintura al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano lo encadenaba con esa sutileza y calidez de mis labios posados en los suyos dejándolo atontado y débil por el poderío de mis besos y mis manos rozando su cuerpo con una delicada pero torpe inocencia.

Deje de ser el sumiso de Rivaille para convertirme en su insumiso y mostrar frente al lago en una noche de practica todo de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz en una desempeñada primavera bajo la luz parpadeante de la luna y mientras nuestros cuerpos se demuestran con rasguños, caricias y gemidos lo mucho que no queremos caer en lo miso y bajo.

Las cuencas de mis ojos delatan el final del clímax del cual solo llegan unos y otros caemos bajo pena diciendo tales incoherencias como la que me susurro a mi oído mi capitán Rivaille…. Esa palabra que aunque fuera mentira me dejaría siendo y de por vida una persona insumisa ante la realidad que vivió, mis sueños estropeados y negados ahora que deseo vivir para están con él y lo más extraño es que correspondí el ser siempre el juguete de cualquiera que me pueda dominar y solo puede ser uno y nada más uno.

-Eren escúchalo bien porque solo lo diré una vez… yo te amo…. Tal vez- me dijo Rivaille mientras regresaban las cadenas a mis muñecas.

Al día siguiente el volvería a ser el cruel de la historia y yo el héroe idealista que piensa que es mentira mis sueños…. Que sin embargo son una realidad.

**_SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ES MIO NI LOS PERSONAJES_**

**_La historia fue basada en un poema de Pablo Nerunda y "El monologo de insumiso"_**

**_Insinuaciones de relaciones chico x chico (YAOI) con un leve pero muy leve lime._**

**_NA: es mi primer fic de SnK así que por favor no me coman viva y lo dejare en one-shot porque es la primera vez que escribo aquí en fanfiction y no me atrevi a poner lemon en mi primera vez._**

**_Comentarios o sugerencias las atenderé con gusto (siempre y cuando sean respetuosas) y este fic no tiene fines de lucro y solo es por diversión (nah ¬¬ soy bien fujoshi solo por eso)._**

**_Algunas personas me conocen como Kuromi ahora que ya tengo cuenta les comento desde aquí._**

**_Espero les guste y perdón si esta raro._**


End file.
